


Guovssahas

by afterandalasia



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: disney_kink, Dark, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, History Repeating Itself, Magic, Post-Canon, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The villain is defeated, the Princess has her Prince. But sometimes things are not solved that easily, especially when one thinks in longer timescales than do humans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guovssahas

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon prompt at Disney Kink asking for "gray endings", neither fully happy nor fully tragic.
> 
> The word 'guovssahas is a Sami word for the Northern Lights. It comes from the root 'guovso', which can mean dawn or dusk.

True evil does not die, Merryweather knows that. It merely sleeps, and waits, and ponders.

They do the same, she and her sisters, but with them at least it does not appear that way. They eagerly assist in the planning of Aurora and Philip's wedding, and she and Fauna bicker over the colours of the cake, and as long as none of them turn their eyes north they can pretend that this is all they need do. For a while, after all, the stars shine bright and unhindered, and it is only after some months -- which is a long time to humans, if not to fae -- that green and red and blue lights form the Northern Lights in the sky again, and Fauna hurries to cast wards over the castle whilst Flora and Merryweather fight, truly and bitterly, over whether it is what they fear it might be.

The people, the King and Queen included, believe that they are harmless. To call any fairy harmless is of course a naive thought at best, but they attempt to live up to it, and work to be at least good and benevolent, if they cannot wholly escape what they are. It is too clear, however, that Maleficent never had any such desire, and so has their fight with her been born.

They never tell the people, the humans, how long they have fought her.

When Aurora and Philip are wed, Merryweather sees at last a flicker of the radiance and happiness that she knew in Briar Rose. Being a Princess, being separated from the women who had raised her, had troubled the girl deeply, but in Philip she found some happiness, and she was growing to love her parents once again. She had not, after all, previously realised that they were missing from her life.

Her dress is white, with trimmings of pink and blue together, and Fauna sobs hopelessly when the newlyweds have their first dance together under the full moon and the starlit sky, and the Northern Lights on the princess's face make her look beautiful.

Humans forget so quickly.

Aurora and Philip's first daughter is born nine months after the lunar eclipse that turned the moon blood-red and had people lighting bonfires, playing loud music, and being fearful for exactly twenty-eight days before the moon returned bright and shining silver once again. Nobody notices, Merryweather suspects, save for her and her sisters, and as they look over the infant with smiles and coos and wordless murmurings to appease her proud parents, they know that each of the others will be looking north when the sun sets that night.

Humans are beautiful, and wonderful, and intense, but live so briefly that sometimes they do not see the patterns that make up the world. The night that the child is born, the three 'Good Fairies', as they are still called by the people, take up their wands again, and in their miniature forms place themselves around the battlements of the castle.

The laugh that rolls across the land comes from the sounds of magic, and they know that only they will hear it.

After what she did to Philip and Aurora, after all, Maleficent knows that they will spurn her. And she needs only the smallest of excuses to toy with humankind.


End file.
